Talk:The Parish - 3/5: Cemetery
I'd like to note that St Louis isn't the only above-ground cemetery in New Orleans... 14:48, November 1, 2009 (UTC)owltiem How does this take place after The Condos if it's the 3rd level and the Condos is the 4th? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 14:57, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Burning helicopter Part way in through the level you find a burning helicopter. I just past it and Nick said "zombies didn't bring this helicopter down" an indication that the military shot it down? Well why would the military shoot their own helicopter down? Probably just hit turbulence and crashed, or had an in experienced pilot. shit happens.n--Legofan94 16:31, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :"Well why would the military shoot their own helicopter down?" Why did Zoey and Nick shoot a helicopter pilot? [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:54, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Zombies have a conspiracy against helicopters and their pilots. Duh. Imperialscouts 22:54, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I have heard Nick say that, but the only time I heard him say that, I didnt actually see the helicopter. I thought it was my dad, who sounds suspiciously sounds like Nick, messing with me. :| And, can we get a pic of it for the page maybe?--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 03:08, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Has anyone seen the helicopter? this just came up. Techercizer [[User_Talk:Techercizer|(say hi)]][[AK-47| (pwnage)]] 15:45, December 24, 2009 (UTC) The Impound Lot and Bots I thought it might be important to note that AI bots will not fire their weapons in the impound lot, even to save a teammate from a Special Infected. If they don't have melee weapons, they just try and beat zombies away from themselves. Techercizer [[User_Talk:Techercizer|(say hi)]][[AK-47| (pwnage)]] 20:30, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I noticed this myself and easily got the Violence in silence achievement because of it. However they did shoot a little bit, I was too far ahead to see how and what they were shooting though. What matters is their shooting did not hit a car --RobbosNecroman 21:21, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :They're neurotically careful during that part. I noticed that they didn't even shoot infected when they were past all the cars; they had to wait until they passed the gates before they could start using guns again. Techercizer [[User_Talk:Techercizer|(say hi)]][[AK-47| (pwnage)]] 23:07, December 12, 2009 (UTC) The notes say that a tank appearing at the impound lot is "very, very rare". Balls, it happens about 25% of the time for me. Perhaps the my AID is simply sadistic, but I would call a tank spawning here "infrequent". There's nothing like being the first one up the ladder from the sewers and seeing that big, pink bastard charging at you Primal80s 21:36, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Left4Dead 2. The Parish. Chapter 3 writing. In the house with the hole in the top floor on the ground neer the bed there is writing of 2 stick people one of the stick people has a angry face and one has no face. I belive that he/she is writng how many days he survived and how many days he is infected but that probley isn't why. Hm, I never thought about it that way, I always thought that the tally marks under blank and angry faced sticks meant how many of those responding pictures they killed. (Blank faces being other humans/ immune/ carriers) (Angry faces being infected) NewbieSim 02:22, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I also assumed he was killing regular people (blank face) in addition to zombies (angry face). I've heard Nick say "What was this guy doing?!" in a rather aghast tone of voice when entering that room. 08:12, April 7, 2010 (UTC)